


Who the heck is Heda?

by karlitasirbala



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also I wanted to incoporate my love for Lexa, am i right though?, and Clexa obviously, because the writers are seriously messing up Jetra's relationship on the show, it's a fluffy fic, that bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Petra becomes obsessed with everyone's favorite commander and Jane gets a little jealous. And a lot more self aware about her own feelings for Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the heck is Heda?

**Author's Note:**

> Petra is basically everyone from the 100 fandom before everything went to shit. I thought it would be kind of fun to have Petra obsessed with a show, especially with one of the characters. Also, I watched Monday's episode and as much as I love Jane, she's being really judgemental and not even giving Petra a chance. I mean, come on! We all know Jane can be that way but Petra's trying. She even came to apologize! Ugh. Well here's some fluff to hopefully make your hearts feel better! Plus, I just had to incorporate the bow. I mean, it was amazing.

Jane sighed, her shoulders slumping and her feet killing her as she made her way up to Petra’s suite. Today was a long day at the Marbella and she honestly just wanted to go home. But over the course of the past couple of months, her and Petra had come to some sort of understanding with each other. And now they could tolerate each other, be in the same room with each other, and actually have decent, enjoyable conversations. Jane had even started watching this new show called the 100 for Petra’s sake because Petra was so excited when she found out about it and she really wanted to share it with someone. Which was weird. Actually seeing Petra excited about something. Her eyes lit up and her smile, which you would think was basically nonexistent, would shine through and you could catch a glimpse of a dimple adorning her face if you looked closely enough. Which Jane did; she was nothing but observant. Which is why instead of going home to her nice bed, Jane was making her way to Petra’s to binge watch a couple of episodes of the show. As Jane approached Petra’s door, she contemplated how things were going relatively smoothly being Petra’s….well, who knows? But it was easy and fun and just….really nice. Something that made Jane feel really anxious about for some reason but she didn’t want to dwell on it; not tonight.

“Jane!” Jane looked up and saw Petra looking at her, a smirk placed firmly on her face that made Jane’s stomach do a weird fluttering that was not appropriate for the situation.

“Petra, when did you open the door?”

“Just now. When you were spacing out apparently.”

“I didn’t even knock. Were you watching for me through the peephole?” Now, it was Jane’s turn to smirk and her smirk grew even larger as she watched Petra’s cheeks flush, something Jane noticed seemed to happen more and more when Petra was around her. Suddenly, Jane had an image of Petra, sprawled out on her bed, her body flushed red as Jane slowly made her way down……oh no. Stop. This is not good. I mean, it was getting good but no! Jane shook her head and Petra looked at her curiously before rolling her eyes and pulling Jane’s hand to bring her into the suite.

“Come on, Jane! I’ve been dying to watch this episode!” Jane’s head was swimming with mixed thoughts and images of Petra that apparently weren’t going to leave anytime soon until she noticed they were in Petra’s room, instead of the living room, and Petra was currently situating herself on her bed. The bed which had just been a part of Jane’s small fantasy.

“Are we going to watch it in here?” Jane asked, her voice cracking at bit at the end of the question. Petra looked at her curiously and then noticed that Jane was staring at the bed and once again, Petra’s cheeks flushed scarlet.

“I…well, I figured you’d be tired. And I know you like the 100 but not as much as I like it so I figured we could watch it in here. Be comfortable and whatnot. And if you fell asleep, then that would be better than sleeping on a couch. You know what? Forget it. It’s awkward. You’re right. Let’s move back.”

“Petra” Jane said with a chuckle. “It’s okay. You’re right, I am pretty tired. Watching it here is fine” Jane said as she made her way to Petra’s bed and plopped herself down under the covers. And gosh, did the bed feel amazing. Jane groaned lowly and languidly stretched her body, wondering if maybe Rafael or Petra could get her a deal on a bed like this nice piece of heaven. Jane looked over and saw Petra staring at her, well not at her face, but kind of staring at her body. Her eyes were roaming the bottom half of her body, curious and wide eyed and slightly darker? Jane’s face flushed being scrutinized by Petra this way and her body warmed up more than she would have liked. But it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling and Jane was sort of freaking out about that. As Petra made her way up Jane’s body, Jane really couldn’t handle her eyes exploring her that way anymore without doing some completely and utterly crazy (it would be crazy right? To kiss her? To grab her hands and bring them under her shirt, higher until they…..no stop it! Yes it would be crazy!). Jane cleared her throat and Petra’s eyes snapped up to hers, wide and frightened because she knew she had been caught staring.

“So are you going to press play or what?” Jane said with a small smirk. She knew that an awkward ramble was going to spill out of Petra’s mouth had she not interrupted the moment so she was glad when Petra nodded furiously before pressing play and letting the matter go. It gave Jane time to think about everything that had transpired in the past couple of minutes. She was so caught up in everything that she wasn’t even paying attention to the show until she heard Petra mumble ‘whoa’ with such awe that Jane’s head snapped up to the screen. There standing before them was a new character that Jane had never seen before. And she looked like a badass.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s Heda. The commander of the 12 clans. She’s the one the Grounders have all been talking about. We finally have a face to the name” Petra said, her eyes glued to the screen. Well glued to…to…what did Petra call her again? Whatever, Jane thought as she relaxed against Petra’s pillows and tried to focus on the show instead of how close Petra seemed to be and how warm the room was starting to feel. They spent a couple of hours like that, with Jane trying to focus on the show and each new episode that Petra loaded and with Petra’s eyes wide and in awe. At first, Jane thought it was cute how much she was getting into the show tonight but then Jane realized, it wasn’t the show per say, it was more of how into she was with the new character. They had reached the end of the fourth episode of the night when Jane placed her hand out to stop Petra from loading another episode.

“Petra, don’t you think we’ve watched enough for today?”

“But Jane! We’re just getting to the good part! What with Finn now gone and the Grounders and Sky People working together to bring down the Mountain Men. Plus, Heda is such an amazing character. She’s fearless and a strong leader and she knows that she has to do whatever it takes for her people to survive, even if sometimes it’s not what she wants to do. She just holds herself in such a way that… kind of leaves me breathless. And those eyes! My god! I’d melt if she’d ever stare at me that way….I just….she’s just….” at this point, Petra had been reduced to trying to explain her thoughts by using crazy hand gestures and Jane would have laughed if she wasn’t slightly irked by the fact that Petra was talking about a fictional character in such a way.

“You know, I’ve never heard you talk about someone that way. Like she’s the most amazing being on Earth. You should marry her” Jane said a little bitterly, a fact that she was not proud of.

“I would in a heartbeat” Petra said seriously that Jane had to gasp a little.

“Excuse me?”  
  
“Well, I know she’s not real. She’s a fictional character on a tv show but if I could, I’d marry her.”

“You don’t even know her! She literally just came on the show four episodes ago!”

“Well yes but she’s amazing.”

“She’s not that great.” Jane said with a scoff.

“What? How could you say that?” Petra asked incredulously and Jane had stop herself from rolling her eyes at how ridiculous Petra was being at the moment. About a stupid, fictional character. That, yeah, maybe was pretty badass and easy on the eyes, but Jane had seen better. Petra could do better; she deserved someone like Jane, not someone like that other chick. Wait. Did Jane just think Petra could do better by having her? No, this was not how her mind was supposed to think!

“I gotta go” Jane said quickly as she sprung out of Petra’s bed and put her shoes on. Petra got up too, bewildered and confused because of the way Jane was acting but Jane was not in the right state of mind to think about that.

“Jane” Petra said, putting her hand on Jane’s arm softly but firmly before Jane could open the front door. “Is everything okay? Did I….did I do something wrong?” And Jane’s heart broke hearing how vulnerable Petra sounded at the moment and how anxious she seemed.

“No…it’s not you. It’s me” Jane cringed at how cliché that sounded and she cringed even more when Petra scoffed and shook her head. Jane placed her hand on top of Petra’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I’m sorry but it’s true though. I’m just tired and grumpy and I think it’s best I go before I like snap at you or something. But I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Petra nodded her head slightly and Jane gave her a small smile and another squeeze before walking out Petra’s door.

* * *

  

Okay, so Jane lied; she did not see Petra the next day. Or the day after that. Or even the day after that. And it wasn’t that Jane was avoiding Petra per say but it was more like she was just avoiding any place that Petra might be in. Or running in the other direction if Petra was walking her way. Walking her way as if she was a runway model or a Greek goddess, with her beautiful, luscious blond hair and dazzling blue eyes and soft pink lips that had been at the forefront of Jane’s thoughts ever since that one night. Okay, yes. Jane was avoiding Petra. And Petra knew it and that made Jane feel guilty because she had caught a glimpse of hurt in Petra’s eyes when she noticed Jane sprinting in the other direction to get away from her. Usually, Jane would be the first one to try and resolve any issues between the two of them but this time, it was different.

How could Jane go to Petra and tell her the reason why she was avoiding her and couldn’t be near her was because she might actually have feelings for Petra? Romantic feelings? Feelings that made Jane want to cry and laugh hysterically because Petra was the last person she thought she would ever fall for. But it had happened so fast and so easily that Jane didn’t have any time to think about it. Except now. Jane thought about how kind and sweet Petra could be and how selfless she was sometimes, even if she rarely showed it. And she thought about the soft smiles she would send Jane’s way, as if they were reserved just for her, and Jane relished in that thought. She thought about how Petra let herself be vulnerable around Jane and Jane was glad she was the only one who got to see this side of her now, even if maybe Rafael had seen it before. Right now, that was reserved for Jane. And Jane wanted to keep it that way. For a long time. Maybe even…forever? That thought should have sounded scary to Jane but she kind of embraced it. Maybe forever wouldn’t be bad with Petra; maybe it would the best thing in the world. And Jane wasn’t going to let her cowardice get in the way of getting her telenovela ending. So with a slight nod of determination, Jane marched to Petra’s office and barged in, not even remembering to knock. Petra looked up in shock but then her face morphed into its mask of cold indifference that made Jane cringe because she hadn’t seen it directed toward her in a while.

“Jane” Petra said coolly as Jane closed her door.

“Petra” The two of them stared at one another until Petra looked down and started scribbling away at some papers.

“I know you’re probably upset” Jane started.

“I’m not upset. Why would I be upset?”

“You know….because I’ve been avoiding you?”

“Oh, you have? Geez, I never would have guessed.” Petra said with a scoff, not looking at Jane, who was trying not to scoff right back. Jane really had no right. Petra deserved to be mad at her because Jane hadn’t given her an explanation as to why she was acting that way.

“I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t” Petra said briskly. But when Petra looked at her, her eyes told the truth. Jane had hurt her. A lot. “Although, I am curious as to why you were avoiding me” Petra said causally but Jane knew better. Well here goes nothing, Jane thought before she took a deep breath.

“Because I like you. Not just like you as a friend type of way but like you as in I would like to kiss you. To cuddle you. To do other things that couples do like hold hands and watch really bad rom coms together and kiss all cutely in public. I want to be the couple other couples are sick of looking at because they’re so disgustingly cute. And I realized I want all of that. With you. And it shocked and surprised me for a second because, well….we haven’t had the best track record. But it happened and it was so simple and so easy. You make me feel really good Petra and all warm inside. I love seeing these small things about you like you getting excited for a show or being vulnerable with me or trying to make me a grilled cheese sandwich even though you hate cheese. Those things that you do for me and only with me. And I love it. And I want that to keep happening. For a long time.” Jane looked at Petra, who was rigidly sitting in her chair, not saying a word. Jane got really nervous after a few seconds passed by and started backing away from Petra’s desk.

“Gosh, I just blurted all of that out and I didn’t even think to think that maybe you wouldn’t want that. Any of that. I’m sorry. This was stupid. If only you hadn’t gotten so ridiculously enamored with that stupid character from the 100 then I wouldn’t have realized I really, really liked you and that I was jealous that you paid so much attention to that character!” Jane huffed out.

“Jane…” Petra said slowly as she stood up, rounding the corner of her desk to stand in front of her. Jane’s heart was racing and she wanted to flee but she was rooted to her spot.

“You were jealous of Lexa? The commander?” Petra said with a smirk and Jane groaned so loudly, she was sure everyone in the office could have heard her.

“Really?? That’s all you focused on??” Jane couldn’t believe it. She had just spilled her heart out to Petra and she still couldn’t stop focusing on that character! Suddenly, Petra got down on her knees, her face open and vulnerable but full of determination; her eyes sparkling with such fondness that Jane gasped slightly.

“I swear fealty to you, Jane kom Villanueva. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people. As my own family. I swear to do right by you and to be by your side, as long as you’ll have me” Petra said softly, her eyes mesmerizing as they looked up at Jane. Jane sank down to her knees and roughly pulled Petra into a kiss, their lips melding into one as they hungrily drank one another in. Jane felt like she was on cloud 9 and she never could have imagined it would have felt so right, so freaking good, to be kissing Petra Solano and have her kissing her right back. Eventually, they pulled away, their lips slightly swollen and wet and their hearts nearly bursting at the seams. Jane placed her head against Petra’s forehead and Petra cradled Jane’s jaw in her hand.

“So where did you get that from?” Jane asked teasingly.

“Lexa said it to Clarke in season 3. Obviously, I took some liberties but you know, it seemed appropriate. I read online that people basically thought it was a marriage proposal.”

“I don’t blame them; it kind of was” Jane said with a smirk as she pulled away to look at Petra, her eyes twinkling with mirth seeing Petra’s cheeks turn red and seeing her biting her lip nervously.

“It’s not… I wouldn’t….I mean I’m not saying I would never but….it’s early and we still have a lot to learn about each other….but I would…I mean….propose….oh god” Jane laughed out loud as Petra continued to awkwardly try to fix her current situation. Jane leaned in again and kissed Petra soundly to stop her adorable rambling. When she pulled back, Jane had to chuckle seeing the soft, silly look on Petra’s face. Yeah, maybe it was still too early for a marriage proposal but Jane thought, if they ever got to that point, that Jane wouldn’t hesitate to say yes.  


End file.
